Test of Will
The Falling Leaves It was midday, with the sun obscured by silver clouds and slight drops of rainfall, signifying the start of such showers. Underneath these clouds was a forest, filled with trees that bore no difference to each other in the naked eye. Below the green leaves of the trees was a brown-haired young man with hazel eyes, clad in a black leather jacket and a grey undershirt which is neatly tucked in his black trousers. This young man kept looking on both right and left, as if he was looking for something or, in this case, someone. His eyes widened as he felt a chakra signature, and his shocked look turned into a rather happy grin as he sighed. "finally..." whispered the boy to himself, leaning against the tree whilst keeping track of this chakra signature. For the Demon it was yet another day like any other day. The Demon sat on a tree branch pondering over the type of herb he could add to his new drink, all the while lazily chewing up leaves of a newly discovered tree. Feeling uneasy over the sudden change in the air pressure he got up with a emotionless grin, swiftly making his way to the Leaf Village. Without warning, a kunai swiftly passed the man, slicing a single strand of his crimson hair before hitting a tree. A moment after, the young man appeared behind the renowned demon, roughly removing the kunai stuck in the tree, holding it tightly with his left hand. His speed was remarkable, and his aim was spot-on, so much that on the kunai's path, some leaves were sliced in half. "Hello, Yukimura-san... I've been looking for you..." spoke Senkai in an ominous tone, yet his sly grin fading as he bowed to the veteran shinobi, showing some respect to the wandering Senju. "I'll cut to the chase, I came here because I would like you to teach me medical Ninjutsu... The fifth Hokage, the master of this, has long since ceased to exist and Sakura Haruno.. Well.. She does not have the experience you have." Yukimura played with his hair at the spot the kunai hit. Looking back, Yukimura noticed a hazel eyed youth, "You shouldn't play with the Second Hokage's play things you know, It is the Treasure of the Leaf" Yukimura warned the Leaf Shinobi, as he began speaking, "hmm, a few cease to know my existence and yet this kid knew his name and his part-time speciality," Yukimura thought before going closer to Senkai. "Introductions first," Yukimura shouted to the top of his voice, to confirm that he was in charge of the meeting. Senkai rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment, "oh.. Where are my manners... My name is Senkai... Otherwise known as the Chaotic Bullet... I already know you... I doubt there's need for that..." he spoke in a serious as he put his right hand forward for a handshake as a sign of honour for such shinobi. "So... Will you teach me?" asked the boy enthusiastically as he looked deep in the man's eyes. "I could do with such vital skills from this guy... So I have to be on my best behaviour as usual..." "Senkai eh, you are that child of whom they call the chaotic bullet," Yukimura flashed his memory, before distancing himself avoiding the exchange of handshakes, "Other than that I barely know you enough to hand over the concept of Medical Ninjutsu" Yukimura said turning his back to the boy and walking off. "Oh, come on..." groaned Senkai in annoyance. He rushed in front of the man and put his palm forward towards him, signalling him to stop. "Look... You might not know me, but you must know that I'm a loyal shinobi of the leaf. This will benefit our village..." he spoke in a slightly higher-pitched voice than before as he brushed his hair with his right hand. Yukimura stopped and looked back at Senkai's face, "You display a neat show of patriotism, but you should be aware, a person wanting more power will only seek darkness and become the enemy of the Leaf, well I don't have to say this, but if you had concentrated on History classes in the Academy, you should know what I am saying ?" Yukimura then closed up, "I can't understand you, nor I could understand your mom, you both are mysterious, you surely have inherited that particular thing from your mom. I predict there will be a group of bees swarming here sometime in the evening, I will engage your medical classes, only if you can take the particular bead necklace from my neck before the swarm reach our destination." "Easy... Peasy" mused Senkai as he took out a small scroll from his sash, opened it and placed his palm on it. Out came a long dark blade with various kanji markings, signifying its unique nature. Tightly grabbing it by the handle, he took a few steps back and stabbed it on the ground. "I know what power does... But it does not really matter how much power one has. What really matters is how they choose to use it!" the young hazel-eyed boy spoke with a rather serious tone. "So, how will you use medical ninjutsu ? public service ? Business ? Immortality ?" Yukimura said, admiring the sword equipped by Senkai. Mist surrounded Yukimura as he vanished into thin air, once the mist subsided, The boy could hear a voice, "Your time starts now." The Battle Senkai watched the man vanish into thin air and heard the voice and smirked. No matter how he would hide, hiding to a sensor was absurd, especially in Senkai's case. The boy was no ordinary sensor, and had the ability to sense beyond just chakra. Every atom in a 50m range around him, every cell, he could sense to a certain extent, far beyond what normal sensor shinobi may perceive. Not even caring to divulge that information to the veteran shinobi, he simply turned to his direction, with a rather nonchalant look on his visage. Immediately, he jumped up in the air, taking out yet another scroll in his sash and opening it as it faced the man's direction. Forming a few hand seals, he slammed his palm onto it, and hundreds of thousands of senbon rained towards the man. "Impressive," Yukimura thought, as he as he stood in front of the teen, poisonous needles thousands of them, just entertaining him,"Phase two then," Yukimura gave a smile, before slipping into the Earth to avoid the needle barrage, "but you left me a huge opening to escape, are you going to dig the earth up now, before the bees arrive ?" Yukimura said, now deep underground. Senkai landed gracefully atop a tree exactly above him, leaning with his hand against a tree and wrapping his scroll back and placing it into his sash. He took a single special kunai and twirled it around his index finger, feeling calm and nonchalant. "Actually, no. I'm just gonna wait... Seeing as though you need oxygen to stay alive, you gotta come back somehow." retorted Senkai whilst staring at his Kamiken, which stands vertically with its handle upwards a few metres away as he had stabbed it prior, awaiting the man to resurface. "So... What's it gonna be? Will you stay there like a chicken until you die, or face me?" he spoke softly as the small droplets of water began to increase, the rainfall seeming to start. "Minus Points, Minus points," Yukimura said as he resurfaced from a tree branch few feet away from the location of Senkai. "I can survive easily as I survived these hundred years, but it would be boring right ? A lazy person isn't someone I would teach medical ninjutsu." Yukimura continued, "Don't get this wrong, but you are facing me, I dont even have a slight motivation to touch you !" Suddenly stopping the constant twirl of the kunai held in his right hand's index finger, he hurled it towards his opponent, not uttering a single word. He then formed handseals whilst jumping off the tree branch and descending to the ground. Before he could even reach the ground, a huge jet of water erupted beneath Senkai raising him higher as he remained to the gigantic wave which went towards Yukimaru. High in the tree branches, Yukimura flexed his muscles, looking at the wave riding towards him. equipping his left hand with a Kunai, Yukimura jumped straight towards Senkai, with his right hand focused to punch Senkai in the stomach. The plan went on perfectly, and Yukimura had fell for it. Whilst he was focused on Senkai's water wave, he failed to acknowledge the special kunai he threw. Senkai approached the attack head on. As the punch was about to connect, Senkai used his remarkable reflexes and shifted sideways, narrowly avoiding the punch as his hand had stretched out to touch the man's necklace. He only needed small contact rather than grabbing it, which would prove to be dangerous. The instant he touched it with his index finger, Senkai disappeared, reappearing a distance away along with the necklace as he clutched it tightly this time. One of the special things about this technique was it's ability to teleport anything or anyone in contact with the user or their chakra, and Senkai's mastery exceeded that of his predecessors. So much that only the briefest of contact can be applied. "Hmm... I guess... I win." The Plan was perfect, but there were a lot of mistakes in the plan. First the plan was given away by the thrown kunai, which Yukimura saw right through. Second, Senkai was fight a relatively unknown opponent, while Yukimura knew the various specifications of the opponents technique. The moment Senkai threw himself sideways, Yukimura disappeared from the scene, thanks to his mental condition, which allowed the Senju short-range teleportation, by displacing himself with air. Yukimura though, left a afterimage, whose contact was done by the Hiraishin user. Thirdly, was a miscalculation on Senkai's part, because for him to escape quickly, the destination required to be marked by the special seal, which wasn't placed anywhere nearby. As Yukimura stood a safe distance away, he revealed two Flamethrowers from his right sleeves which spew flames, at the airborne Senkai. The real trouble was however, the mighty attacks from the bottom. The needles which had been planted earlier on the ground, now seemed to move and aim themselves at Senkai. this was again thanks to Yukimura's ability to remotely control any object according to his will. Senkai saw the man's teleportation and was astounded. Had he met his match? Taking in the information rather quickly, he quickly became responsive to his environment, including the incoming flames and his own senbon that seem to have betrayed him. "What the..." before he could finish, he used his signature technique once more, only this time, he teleported to his unique sword; the Kamiken, which rested upside down vertically just some metres away, thus escaping danger. Unbeknownst to his veteran opponent, he had left it behind on purpose, and had marked it the instance he grabbed it and stabbed it on the ground. Removing the rather large metallic blade, he began to swing it with his right hand and then taunted the man to come closer, his hair drenched by the rain and dripping through the smooth strands. "Okay, old man. Let's finish this..." Senkai ran towards him, now tightly holding his Kamiken with his right and adding a great deal of chakra to his left hand as a delayed action, going into the offensive. Gracefully, he jumped towards the veteran shinobi, his right arm, which held the Kamiken, covered the lower part of his face as he gained momentum, intent on swinging the blade from the left to the right horizontally. "he is coming to kill me alright," Yukimura sniggered holding his right hand forward as if in a manipulative manner, his left hand weaving seals, single-handed ones. Waiting for the moment, which appeared when Senkai jumped towards him. Yukimura himself jumped back to equalize the distance. With Senkai now in the air, Roots appeared from underground, from the young mans blind spot, quickly restraining his legs causing a unbalanced fall to the earth. Endgame His sensory skills easily allow him to deduce the number and size of the incoming roots as he turns his face towards them. He then began to spew small spheres of compressed wind towards each root, destroying them as he lands atop a tree. Taking out a special kunai from his holster, he once again flings it towards his opponents whilst discarding his Kamiken to the ground. With a gap maintained now, Yukimura took his time to calm his mind down back to the reality of the situation and flexed his muscles, before stopping the special kunai midair, while sending it back twice the speed to Senkai. However, the veteran shinobi had made a possibly deadly mistake by deflecting the kunai. The instant he deflected the kunai, Senkai appeared with the use of his Flying Thunder God Technique, creating a small sound by snapping fingers of his left hand in a blink, casting a certain illusion. The simple illusion is cast by a simple snap of the fingers, making it all the more difficult to evade as it uses sound and its speed is unprecedented. Furthermore, this genjutsu gives Senkai, who is extremely close to Yukimura, to mark his chest and remove his necklace at the same time and then instantly teleporting to his Blade with the necklace. In the illusion, however, it seems to Yukimura that Senkai lost balance and left an opening immediately after teleporting, a perfect disguise to the illusion and his instantaneous movements. This attack itself happens at roughly 2-3 seconds, and how one can evade the speed of the technique coupled by a genjutsu is still a mystery. Yukimura played along with Senkai, for he had known genjutsu would be used any moment, hence he had cleared his mind and chakra flow to detect any sort of miscommunications in his brains nerve system. Earliest indication of genjutsu was given by the attempted swing of Senkai's sword. The moment despite genjutsu not being laid, because of the interference of his wood root technique, gave Yukimura an ideal knowledge of Senkai's thoughts. Second, was the miscalculation of the distance between them. Yukimura had deflected the kunai midflight, thus around near to 5 meters or much further than Yukimura the target, which was essentially the required criteria for the sound-based genjutsu. Not only that, even if the distance was nearly 5 meters or within that range, Senkai had initiated the technique with the small sound, but had forgotten their environment, the rain was roaring on the tree leaves and the fauna of the forest making hearing a lot more difficult. With that Yukimura increased his psychic barrier while waiting for the next move. "Darn it!" yelled Senkai upon seeing his efforts were in vain. He held his blade and swung it towards Yukimura ferociously, displaying a neat show of his brute strength as the blade swung faster to the point where it seemed to be like a disc. Senkai then inhaled deeply, charging chakra to his stomach and put his plan into action. One thing the boy had a knack for was his intelligence and his indominable will. This alone made him a force to be reckoned with, even for the veteran Senju. "Alright you win," Yukimura said with a smile, "You have passed the test," Yukimura continued, "But I have one condition, if I have to teach you Medical Ninjutsu, you have to travel with me and rarely visit the Leaf Village, I can contact the Hokage for permission, and believe me it is fun, you will have a best companion and a life full of fighting the bad guys, This meeting is over, you can state your decision" Yukimura said walking towards the Village. Thinking deeply for a second, he nodded. "Alright... To be honest, there are some... Complications regarding my purpose and Konoha's actions... Okay, I'll travel with you, and we operate as equals.... And I will return when Konoha needs me." the young man spoke in a serious tone, rubbing the sweat off his nose with his thumb. "So... Let's get moving, shall we?" mused the young lad as he picked up his blade and resealed it within a scroll, replacing the scroll into his sash.